youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
LM 2000
Lucas James Marley (born: ), better known online as LM 2000, or Luke Marley, is a British YouTuber with Canadian heritage. He is known for his channel and another channel called "The 03 Clan". Luke has just written a short film called "Calvin" that will feature his brother Billy and will have a cameo from himself. 'Personal Life' Luke was born in Ealing, London on April 14th 2000. When Luke was 3 he recieved a Gameboy with the game Pokemon Yellow which lead to him using Computers and playing games. Luke started his first ever YouTube channel in December 2005, It was nothing major, just a couple of bad videos. Eventully Luke decided to create a channel known as ''MinecraftMonster56 ''which was Lukes first gaming channel. The channel lead to the creation of Lukes first animated project The Random Show. Luke then eventully decided to cancel the show and he decided that he wanted a fresh start on YouTube with a new look, so then he created the channel LM 2000. 'YouTube' Luke started his channel "LM 2000" when he was 14 years old after ending his previous channel and wanting a fresh start. Over the last few years Luke has done quite a bit on YouTube but since he started his series "Lets Complete: Pokemon Ash Gray" he has become more dedicated to YouTube. Luke has started a channel with Taylor which is called "The 04 Clan ". Luke has also stated that he will start working on a 10 minute lego film that will be Written, Directed and Produced by himself. Luke's Past Series *Let's Play: GTA Online (XBOX ONE) - (2015) *Lets Complete: South Park The Stick of Truth (XBOX 360) - (2016) *Lets Complete: Pokemon Ash Gray (GBA) - (2016-2017) *Lets Complete: Pokemon Ash Gray - The Orange Islands (GBA) - (2017) *Lets Complete: South Park: The Fractured But Whole (PC) - (2017) *Lets Complete: A Way Out (XBOX ONE) - (2018) *Lets Complete: Pokemon Ultra Sun (3DS) - (2017 - 2018) Luke's on going Series *On The Road with LM 2000 - (2017 - Present) *Challenges - (2016 - Present) *Reactions (2015 - Present) *Black Ops 3 (XBOX ONE) - (2017 - Present) *Announcements (2017 - Present) *We're Playing: [Video Games] - (2015 - Present) *One Off Games (2017 - Present) *Black Ops 3 (PC) - (2017 - Present) *The Escapists (PC) - (2017 - Present) *Lets Complete: Pokemon Crystal (GBC) - (2018 - Present) *SouthPark: The Fractured But Whole DLCs (PC) - (2018 - Present) *Livestreams - (2018 - Present) *The Sims 4 (PC) - (2018 - Present) Luke's Upcoming Series *Lets Complete: Pokemon Let's Go, Pikachu! (Switch) - (EST for November 16th 2018) *Lets Complete: Pokemon Emerald (GBA) *Lets Complete: Pokemon Diamond (NDS) *Lets Complete: Pokemon Y (3DS) *Vlogs 'Filmography' 'Music' In 2014 Luke started making Dubstep under the name "XFury" which lead to his first EP release known as "Broken". In 2017 Luke started making Dubstep under the name "LM 2000" which he has already released an EP called "Survival", a Single called "Behind Bars" and is soon going to be relasing his first Album called "Hurricane". All of Luke's songs can be found on his Soundcloud. 'Survival EP' #Start Up #Survival #Game Over 'Behind Bars - Single' #Behind Bars 'Hurricane' These are just the names for this Album, the songs have not been made yet. # A Storm is Coming #Don't Let me hold you back #Signs #All you can do is wait #It Can’t Be Fixed #It is coming #Let me in #Hurricane #Deviation #It gets better Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers